supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolf locks Sun Wei in a closet
Transcript Sun Wei: "羅爾夫·你在做什麼呢？" (Translation: Rolf what are you doing?) smiles evilly Rolf: "Sie wissen schon ..." (Translation: You know...) locks Sun Wei in a closet Sun Wei: "哦，吉茲" (Translation: Oh Geez) Wei pounds on the door 1 hour later Wei hears a low rumbling sound reaching his ears Sun Wei: "現在，我餓了。" (Translation: Now I'm hungry.) Wei sits down and sighs Sun Wei: "我沒吃過." (Translation: I haven't eaten dinner.) Wei rubs his belly in discontent Sun Wei: "我會生存嗎？，將我嗎？" (Translation: Will i survive?, will i?) Wei writes a note in English saying "Mom! Mom I'm in here mom! Help me!" [Sun Wei lies down Sun Wei: "我還是會餓死....." (Translation: Or will I starve to death....) Wei falls asleep Outside the closet Marie-Anne: "Where is Sun Wei?" Rolf: "Ich weiß es nicht." (Translation: "I don't know.") Joseph: "Might be having a sleepover at his friends." A Week later. Wei wakes up Sun Wei: "1星期沒有東西吃" (Translation: 1 week without anything to eat) unlocks the closet to reveal a half starved Chinese boy with his hands on his abdomen Marie-Anne: "Sun Wei? We thought you were hanging out with your friends!" Sun Wei: "以及想再次媽媽" (Translation: Well think again Mom.) Marie-Anne: "發生了什麼事的兒子！(Translation: What happened son!) Sun Wei: "羅爾夫·鎖定在我的衣櫃" (Translation: Rolf locked me in the closet) Marie-Anne: "And----" was cut off by the growling of Sun Wei's stomach Marie-Anne: "You should eat but first i should tell off Rolf." goes up to Rolf Marie: "ROLF HEIMITO! WARUM HABEN SIE IHRE SPERREN 13-JÄHRIGE BRUDER IN EINEM SCHRANK?!!" (Translation: ROLF HEIMITO! WHY DID YOU LOCK YOUR 13-YEAR OLD BROTHER IN A CLOSET!!) Rolf: "Er hat es verdient! (Translation: HE DESERVED IT!) Marie: "ER ABSOLUT UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN NICHT! WEISST DU WAS? SIE SIND VON SPIELEN MIT IHREM BOB DER BAUMEISTER SPIELZEUG FÜR EINEN MONAT VERBOTEN, SIE FÜR DREI WOCHEN SIND OHNE TV GEERDET!" (Translation: HE ABSOLUTELY, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, DID NOT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR BOB THE BUILDER TOYS FOR A MONTH YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS WITH NO TV!) Rolf: "ICH WILL MEIN BOB DER BAUMEISTER SPIELZEUG!" (Translation: I WANT MY BOB THE BUILDER TOYS!!!) Marie-Anne: "ZU SCHLECHT! SUN WEI KÖNNTE AUS ZU TODE GEHUNGERT! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SPERREN IHN IN DEN SCHRANK!" (Translated to: "TOO BAD! SUN WEI COULD OF STARVED TO DEATH! HOW DARE YOU LOCK HIM IN THE CLOSET!") arrives home Joesph: "What did he do?" Marie-Anne: "HE LOCKED SUN WEI IN A CLOSET TO STARVE TO DEATH!!!!!!" Joseph: "Rolf, geh auf dein Zimmer!" (Translated: Rolf, go to your room!) reluctantly goes to his room Rolf: "Wenn Sie mich bei der Polizei verpfeifen wagen, werde ich sperren Sie auch!" (Translated: If you dare snitch me to the police, I'll lock you too, set fire to the house and kill you all!" Wei helps himself to some apples Sun Wei: (Thinking: I can't stop eating.......... these apples are so good) Wei stops eating Sun Wei: (Thinking: Now my stomach is full of apples, what should i do now?) Wei goes up to his twin sister's room Sun Chen: "孫瑋你在哪裡？" (Translation: Sun Wei where were you?) Sun Wei: "1週後，我被鎖在壁櫥裡，我只吃了一小片白菜." (Translation: I got locked in a closet for 1 week I only ate a small piece of cabbage) Chen feels her twin brother's abdomen Sun Chen: "你似乎比以往更薄" (Translation: You seem to be thinner than usual) Sun Wei: "我只吃了一小片白菜" (Translation: I only ate a small piece of cabbage) Sun Chen: "好吧.." (Translation: Okay..) Sun Wei: "這並不讓我充分連日來羅爾夫·藏在媽媽的手提包的關鍵." (Translation:Which did not keep me full the past few days Rolf hid the key in mom's handbag ) Sun Chen: "你設法生存一個星期的一小片白菜？難道你需要去洗手間嗎？" (Translation: "You managed to survive a week with a small piece of cabbage? Didn't you need to go to the bathroom?) Sun Wei: "我不得不撒尿積木的." (Translation: I had to pee on building blocks) Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts